Kidou Yuuto
Kidou Yuuto (鬼道 有人) is one of the main characters and is the tritagonist in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga, and anime. He was a midfielder and the captain of Teikoku, who later became a midfielder of Raimon and Inazuma Japan in the Inazuma Eleven series. In GO, Kidou was at first the commander of Teikoku, and then became the coach-assistant and temperory coach of Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven (Game) *''"A talented game maker, His skills and his strategies are unbeatable."'' Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha *''"A talented playmaker, His skills and his strategies are unbeatable."'' Background When Kidou and Haruna were still young, they lost their parents in a plane crash and grew up in an orphanage. Kidou was 6 years old, while Haruna was 5 then. The only thing about their parents that Kidou has is an old soccer magazine, which is the only bond that connects him to his father. That's why Kidou started to play soccer; whenever he kicked the ball, he felt as if he was with his father. Both Kidou and Haruna were separated to different families: Haruna to the Otonashi family; Kidou was immediately recommended by Kageyama Reiji to the Kidou Financial Group, after he recognized Kidou's talents for soccer at the age of 6. To bring his sister back, Kidou made a deal with his stepfather: he'll get consecutive National championships in the Football Frontier during his three years in junior high. If he can't win consecutively, Kidou won't be able to take back Haruna. If he loses in a district match, Kidou may be forced to leave his own family. Ever since they were separated, he has never tried contacting his sister even once, leading her to believe she's in his way. However, the fact is, it was for Haruna's own sake. In order to live together with her, Kidou tolerate with everything and has never forgotten her at all, not even once. Appearance Kidou wears a red cape for the half of season 1 and in the other half (starting from episode 17), he wears a blue cape until season 2 but it became red again during season 3. He always wears goggles which were given to him by Kageyama. His eyes are red without goggles; his hair is braided and tied. When he was little, he didn't wear goggles at all until Kageyama gave him some. With the goggles, he could see where the ball exactly gets kicked, and after getting hit, where it would exactly land. {C When out of Raimon or just not wearing Raimon's uniform, tracksuit etc, he is seen wearing a red jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans and combat boots. In his house, he doesn't wear his jacket or combat boots, and replaces his combat boots with slippers. In GO, his hair grows longer. He wears a grey coat that matches his trouser's color, a tie, and a pair of burgundy shoes. He still wears goggles, although it's different from the previous season. The goggles are now bigger and instead of being blue with grey, they are now green with white. Personality At first, he was shady, being very henchmen-like to Kageyama,listening and obeying his orders. He begins to become more of the 'good' guy as he realizes what kind of man Kageyama is. He starts going against his orders, searching around the academy for any traps, and threatening to reveal them to the public. Kidou also seems very logical and rasional, as he is a genius game strategist, knowing every single important thing there is to know about his potential opponents. Kidou also cares for his teammates, and more importantly, his sister. He will do anything to help them. Though during the third season he was having an identity crisis saying that he couldn't escape Kageyama's curse. Kageyama almost tricked him, saying that everything he is now is what he learned from Kageyama, but he was able to surpass this. In the manga, his shadiness stays, even as he enters the team, and sometimes ends remarks with "what a wimp". In GO, ten years after, he still retained some of his old personality, though he was more mature and more calmer than ten years before. He also likes talking (or has the tendency to talk) about the past, as shown in Episode 021 (GO) when he talked with Endou Mamoru. Plot Season 1 He appears at the beginning of the Episode 1, where he gives the command to destroy an unknown school. In Episode 2, he and his teammates had a match against Raimon. At first Kidou was only interested in Gouenji, rather than the rest of the Raimon team. He sneaks around Raimon to investigate the team, making sure no one catches him. But then after Domom said that the Raimon bus was tampered so that they can't make it to the nationals, he begins to question Kageyama. In the match for the district national finals, Kidou checks the school making sure nothing has been tampered with. After seeing Kageyama's wrongdoings, he and the rest of Teikoku made a decision to forfeit the nationals match, but their decision was left undone due to Endou's determination to play against them, they did. Despite the fact Teikoku lost in the nationals, they are qualified as the last time winners to get in again. In their first match with Zeus, Teikoku lost. Kidou had injured his leg in the match with Raimon and since he doesn't have any information about Zeus he decided not to participate. He soon thinks of himself to be a disgrace. Eventually, he joins Raimon, changing his cape to blue. At first, no one in the Raimon team accepted Kidou, even his own sister. But after Endou protests, and Kidou's strategic mind helped them win the match, they accepted him. In the end, he decided to stay in Raimon. He helped Raimon to win the match against Kidokawa Seishuu and they won the Football Frontier and defeated Zeus. Season 2 In Episode 27, in the first match with Gemini Storm, Raimon lost to them. He becames shocked when Goryuu Reo blocks Inazuma Break with only one hand. Then they met Touko and Fubuki to help win against them, but Gouenji quit the team, due to his own good. Then, he met Kageyama again in Episode 38. But this time Kageyama made another team called Shin Teikoku, which has two of his old teammates, Sakuma and Genda. They used the power of the Aliea meteorite because Fudou convinced them. In order to save his teammates, he has no choice but to battle them. Eventually his old teammates came back to their senses, Sakuma badly injured. During that time the ship was sinking and everyone went off except for Kidou. He faced Kageyama unleashing his anger, but the ship was sinking, shocked to hear that Kageyama had called Kidou his 'greatest creation'. Detective Onigawara had to carry him to the helicopter. During that time his old teammates were grateful for him. Then after sometime Kidou went to Teikoku Academy to know if he hadn't betrayed his teammates for leaving them and joining Raimon, during this time the Death Zone 2 was mastered by Kidou, Domon, and Endou. In the end Raimon won and defeated Aliea Academy but had to face the Dark Emperors.They also ended up defeating them. Season 3 Three months after the battle with Dark Emperors, he was one of the people chosen to represent Japan. Kidou was angry that Fudou was in the group. In one time Endou saw Kidou staring somewhere and wanted to know what he was thinking about, Kidou said that he can't escape Kageyama's curse. Mostly during the competition he keeps strategizing. During the time where Fubuki and Midorikawa were injured due to Fire Dragon's tactics, Perfect Zone Press, they were replaced by Someoka and Sakuma. At first the Inazuma Japan team still didn't accept Fudou. But after Endou protesting, the Inazuma Japan accepted him, just like they accepted Kidou in Raimon Eleven. The first time Kidou saw Kageyama was on the island they were in, Liocott. He also saw Fudou with Kageyama. Both Kidou and Sakuma thought that Fudou was going to obey Kageyama's orders, harming the Inazuma Japan team so they wouldn't be able to get to the finals. Kidou also told Endou that Kageyama was on the island. That was in Episode 90. Later, they came to know that Fudou was actually a good guy when they defeated Team K. Debuted in Episode 93, also with the help of the Italy team, Orpheus. Sakuma, Kidou and Fudou practiced Koutei Penguin No. 3 in one point to master it, in order to master it, they just needed to add height so that they can make it 3 dimensional. In Episode 91, he had a feeling that Kageyama was on the same and Kogure.]]island as they are. Then Kageyama made a team called Team K so that they can take Italy's national team. Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou joined Orpheus for a while to fight against Team K. During Episode 92 he almost came back to Kageyama and believed he can't truly escape from Kageyama because every thing he learned was in fact from Kageyama. But he managed to reason out in Episode 93 that he has already a new soccer and that's the soccer of Endou's. In the match with Orpheus, Kageyama became a good guy and told Kidou that he wanted to play fairly with real soccer, but in Episode 106 Kageyama died and he was very upset about it, and at the moment keeps Kageyama's sunglasses that Onigawara Gengorou gave Kidou. During Episode 108, his sister Haruna was going to be offered as a sacrifice by the dark angels and he was very angry about Haruna being kidnapped. Then during Episode 112, they sneak in the Kingdom's residence to see what is troubling the captain of The Kingdom. Afterwards they fought against The Kingdom and won. Their next match was against Little Gigant and Hiroto, Fubuki, Kidou used Big Bang to score a point, though it eventually got blocked. But in the end, Inazuma Japan won. In Episode 126 he graduated from Raimon, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that him and along with the rest of Raimon, they where all crying because they where about to go their separate ways. Then Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Plot (GO) Kidou had initi ally intended to join Italy’s national league, but circumstances with Fifth Sector has led him into the position of Teikoku’s Commander. He first appears at the end of Episode 14, talking to Teikoku's captain, with Sakuma Jirou standing by his side. In Episode 15, he meets with Endou and Haruna and reveals to them that he is the Teikoku's coach and that he suports the Fifth Sector's ideals about soccer control. However, in Episode 18, it was revealed that Kidou and the other members of Teikoku were secretly part of a Resistance, an organization that is secretly fighting against Fifth Sector. He also comments that, after the match between Raimon and Teikoku, the SEEDs from the second team had started to obey his orders. In Episode 21, he stated that he was appointed by Hibiki to become Raimon coach-assistant. In the following day at Episode 24, a new person joins the Raimon team, he happily wants to join the Raimon team and introduces himself as "Hikaru". Otonashi Haruna asks what his surname is. Hikaru was having second thoughts of telling his surname, thinking of what they'll think. Though he states his surname is "Kageyama" and states his whole name; "Kageyama Hikaru". After stating that the Raimon team smiles though, Otonashi Haruna drops her board and the Raimon team is surprised on the faces of Otonashi Haruna, Endou Mamoru and Kidou Yuuto, which showed the faces of being suprised and shocked. Since, both three of them know Kageyama Reiji, they are suprised to hear Hikaru's surname was also Kageyama to which shocked Otonashi, Endou and Kidou. Though, the most shocked person was Kidou. In Episode 25, when Fubuki Shirou was explaining Hakuren's tactic, Kidou was able to find a way to break through the tactic. In Episode 27, he goes to the Inazuma Tower and talks with Endou Mamoru and is surprised that Endou will leave Raimon. Kidou was shocked and surprised, he wanted to ask why but he gets an unclear answer. Though, he had no other choice but to accept it. After the discussion, he becomes Raimon's new coach, though he was still surprised with what Endou had said. In Episode 28, the whole Raimon team is getting a practice from Kidou for their next upcoming match and he gives the Raimon team a hard practice, this makes the Raimon team having a hard time and especially Nishizono Shinsuke and Amagi Daichi, and Tobitaka talked to Kidou, remembering him the times at Inazuma Japan. He is now Raimon's current coach but it is unknown until when he will stay as their coach. In Episode 29 he was really surprised when he saw Aphrodi being Kidokawa Seishuu's coach and he was also worried about him joining Fifth Sector. In Episode 30, Kidou was glad to see Someoka Ryuugo again, and Kidou knew that Someoka was a famous player in the Italian pro league. In Episode 31 when Raimon won the match Aphrodi turned his face and looked at Kidou, Kidou actually smiled so Aphrodi smiled back at him. He is also seen talking to Someoka, at the end of the Episode when Someoka left. In Episode 34, Kidou ordered Akane to take a video of Pinball Stadium's effects in order to find a way to break past the bumpers. In Episode 37, he, along with Haruna, were thanking Tachimukai for coming to help Shinsuke in his position as goalkeeper. They later saw as Shinsuke summons his keshin, Goseishin Titanias. In Episode 46 it was revealed by Tominaga Jun that after Raimon won the Holy Road, he became Teikoku's commander again. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie Before the match against Ogre he and Endou are walking in the streets when Kazemaru comes running to them and tells that Zeus was defeated. Later, he uses Prime Legend with Gouenji to score the final goal to Raimon. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Kidou appeared in the GO movie. During the match against Team Zero, he turned into his young form to help Raimon with the others members of Inazuma Japan. He used Koutei Penguin No. 2 with Kazemaru and Fudou to create a chain shoot with Fubuki's Eternal Blizzard and scored a goal. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Twin Boost F' *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2 '(anime) *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 3' *'SH Big Bang' *'SH Prime Legend' (Movie) *'SH Dark Tornado' (Manga) *'SH Joker Rains' (GO Game) *'OF Illusion Ball' *'OF Killer Fields' (With Fudou) *'OF Aikido' (Game, Blue Cape form) *'DF Spinning Cut' (Game, IE1/IE3 and Manga) *'DF Block Circus' (Game, Neo Raimon form) *'DF Air Bullet' (GO Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Route of Sky ' *'HT Dual Typhoon' Relationships *Otonashi Haruna (younger sister) Quotes *''"A sweets store, eh? Just like a child. Pure-hearted, straightforward... That's probably why he can be such a soccer freak."'' (Referring to Endou Mamoru) *''"Your face tells me you don't believe what you're seeing. Endou will stand up no matter how many times it takes. Every time he falls, he gets stronger! You're no match for Endou's strength!"'' (To Terumi Afuro) *''"Gouenji! Go! Our challenge to the world can't end here, you know that!"'' (To Gouenji Shuuya) *''"This doesn't look good, The offense isn't working together. 'We have to break the defense no matter what'. That strong feeling is backfiring on them and causing their plays to fall apart."'' (To Endou Mamoru, Fideo Ardena, Fudou Akio and Sakuma Jirou) *''"As I thought, Perfect Zone Press is a tactic that's only effective when the ball stays on the ground. If you're going to try to control the field through our minds, then we'll control the field with something more tangible!"'' (Referring to the hissatsu tactic; Perfect Zone Press) *''"This soccer developed and fostered by my friends... Not just by mastering a systematic soccer decided by someone else... Yes... This Raimon soccer is what I desired. This ball filled with the feelings from my friends... is living proof! This is my....our soccer!"'' (To Himself) *''"You're wrong! My future... is here! With the one who plunges on towards the future, Endou Mamoru! Our captain! I... All of us... Will move forward with him and Inazuma Japan!"'' (To Kageyama Reiji) *''"What Kageyama wants is Japan's national team. I have no idea what sort of methods he'll use. What should I do? What?!"'' (To Himself) *''"I haven't forgotten anything! On the contrary, after meeting them, I've gained many things! I know the true meaning and joy of achieving victory with friends!"'' (To Kageyama Reiji) *''"I can't comprehend what Coach Kudou is thinking... There's also those rumors about him being cursed. His past involving an incident at Sakurazaki Junior High... And now this..."'' (To Gouenji Shuuya) *''"I can't allow myself to slow down just because I don't agree with the coach's orders. No matter what the situation, it's important to put all of my energy into doing what I can do for now."'' (To Himself) *"Do you really plan to face the finals with that kind of soccer!?" (To Raimon (GO)) *''"A team's real worth is known upon seeing how they act in the face of adversity."'' *''"The fragility of administrated has come to light."'' Trivia *Kidou has two forms in IE3: Normal (Inazuma Japan), and Blue Cape form (obtainable by Super Link). *He has a look-alike named Demonio Strada and they both share the same Italian name meaning: 'The Demon's Path'﻿. *He is one of the main antagonists during half of season 1, but during the other half of season 1 and the rest of season 2 and 3 he is one of the main protagonists. *Kidou got his goggles from Kageyama to help him see the soccer ball's every movement in a game. *When he feels odd or strange, his hair strands raise up a little. *He has a character song titled "Hitomi no Naka no Shouri" (The Victory within the Eyes)". *His goggles in GO resemble Dylan Keith's Goggles. *Kidou's number in Raimon, 14, is shown very few times in the whole series because of his cape, one of them is Episode 38, when he is yelling after Kageyama Reiji. *All of Kidou's shoot hissatsus are combination hissatsus. *Kidou has only Offensive and Shoot Hissatsus in the anime. *In Episode 028 (GO), it is seen that he made Raimon went into a pretty tough training. *In the game cutscene of where Kidou takes off his goggles revealing his eyes for the first time without goggles, it is mentioned that Kageyama said he doesn't need the goggles anymore though Kidou put them back on stating it was his 'trademark'. This is probably the reason why Kidou still wears the goggles, either because it's his 'trademark' or in remembrance of Kageyama. *In the Inazuma Eleven GO game you can get Kidou by putting a special password in his young form. *In the manga, he joined Raimon on the match against Zeus, while in the anime, he joined in on the match against Senbayama. *In GO, his character song is "Resistance ". *In the manga Kidou uses Dark Tornado and Spinning Cut. *He, along with Endou Mamoru have an cameo apperance in the game Cinderelife. *His dub name, Jude Sharp, Sharp may mean smart or intelligent, referencing to his effective and smart strategies. *He became the captain of Teikoku, Inazuma Japan B, White Team, and Alternate Raimon. Overall, he is a very skilled character to be the captain of 5 teams permanently or temporarily. *He has the same seiyuu as Hayami Tsurumasa and Clark Wonderbot. *He's the only player in the Anime who can use a Combination Hissatsu out with two differend partners, like Twin Boost and Koutei Penguin No. 2 . *So far in GO, he never take his goggles of. *"Ki(鬼)" in his surname means demon while "do(道)" means road. *His name 'Yuuto' has the same name as Kiba Yuuto from Highschool DxD. Category:Characters Category:Teikoku Category:Captains Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Orpheus Category:GO characters Category:Teikoku (GO) Category:Resistance Category:Raimon GO Category:Inazuma Japan B Category:White Team Category:Neo Raimon Category:Wind Character Category:Coaches Category:Chrono Stone characters